


War Injury

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	War Injury

Taking a deep breath in, you felt the morning sun slowly warming your skin, rolling over you stretched out your arm expecting it to land on a body, but it hit the mattresses, opening your eyes you sat up and looked around the empty rooms searching for life, before finally calling out “Thranduil?” Pulling the covers off yourself you rose from the bed calling out down towards the private bathroom and kitchen, still not getting a response, “where is he” you thought to yourself, before deciding to get dress and go find your King.

….

Looking out over the field Thranduil raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled gaining the attention of his elk, watching the elk running to him like a giant puppy, his lips twisted into a smile as he pulled the apple from his pocket, holding it up making the elk run a bit faster for the treat. 

Handing the apple over to the elk Thranduil scratched his head “morning boy, I have something we can try to do together today” the king said as the elk twisted his head to the side at the kings smirking face. 

….

You had checked the kitchens, the wine cellar, the throne room and even the private pools but you still didn’t find Thranduil anywhere, scratching your head you only had two more locations to search before you would raise the alarm of the missing king, making your way to the paddock you saw all the does and fawns but no sign of the elk, smiling to yourself you now knew Thranduil would be somewhere in the forest on his elk, you just had to find him. 

Reaching the start of the forest you started to use your old tracking skills, looking for any fresh signs of a person being there, find a fresh trail you followed it after sometime you found yourself at the edge of the forest looking over the large field where the midsummer feasts normally takes place, scanning the field your mouth dropped open at the sight of Thranduil doing a handstand on the back of his elk, before returning to an upright position and flipping off his back, kneeling down by the last remaining trees to hid yourself you watched for some time as Thranduil and his elk performed many different tricks. 

Smiling at the sight in front of you, you decided it was time to make yourself known and return home for some lunch, raising to your feet you stepped out into the clearing just as Thranduil entered a handstand again but he was supporting himself with only one hand, getting closes to Thranduil and the elk you stood there and watched the elk turn around so you could talk to Thranduil who was still in the handstand and hadn’t noticed you.

….

Opening his eyes Thranduil saw you standing there jumping at your sudden approach he fell of his elk and landed on the floor before jumping to his feet “I was meant to do that” he said out of embasement to being caught.

“Of course you did, my love” you said with a smirk on your face as you watched the king’s pale face slowly started to turn a light shade of pink. 

“Why are you he….” Before Thranduil could finish what he was saying he was on the floor again holding his knee. 

“My love are you alright?” You asked bending down next to him. 

“No…. I think I have pulled something in my knee” Thranduil spoke looking a little deflated. 

“Let’s get you home and get it checked by the healers” you said as you rose to your feet and pulled the king up, watching the pain dance across his face.

“And what do I tell the healers about my injury?” Thranduil asked as you helped him onto the elk. 

“What about an old war injury, that plays up now and then?” You said as you pulled the reins and started to walk forward.

“That is believable” Thranduil muttered. 

“It’s that or you tell them exactly what happened my circus king” You said laughing.

Glaring down at you Thranduil huffed “No, we will go with the war injury, I just hope none of them are older enough to remember the war.”

“Good choice my love” you said as you climbed onto the elk just in front of Thranduil, starting your trip back to Mirkwood with a very embarrassed king.


End file.
